Ten Tales to Midnight
by happygothchick
Summary: *Note: This is an original piece that I own. Not related to the Blood Ties series. No stealing.* Christian has found a new family in death. He has joined a coven of vampires and now has to balance school life with life of the undead. Join him as he learns the history of his coven-mates, and the secret the girl he likes carries.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm going to tell you a story. A tale of birth, death, and rebirth. Whether you believe this tale or not is for you to decide. I just want you to know, this is not for the faint of heart. Like any good story, some things are true. Though, hidden, the truth is there. Between the cover of the book to the very end, to the words written down on the page. Truth lies in the letters, in the ink. Though, this really doesn't make sense but at the same time it does, if you think about it.

I'm not very good at describing myself or explaining why I do things. I prefer telling you about how the people around me are. Not in the mean, gossipy way. But in the respectful way…for some. So, in a way, this story isn't about me. But in a way it is. You'll see.

My name is Christian. And this, this my friends, is how I died and the family I found in my rebirth. My story is true. And gruesome. So, please, enjoy….. or put the book down where you found it. Because what I'm going to tell you…will end in death. _Always._

_-Christian_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christian's black hair shone in the moonlight. Dust and burrs clung to his loose, green t-shirt and jeans. He stood in the midst of tall. Thin pine trees… and four hooded figures. They all stared at him. Or, at least he knew _three_ were staring at him. The second shortest figure wore sunglasses, even though it was nearly midnight. The shortest one had a chocolate face and looked about ten. His arms were crossed, mimicking the tallest figure's pose. _His _face was pale and a slight tan. Long tuffs of black hair poked out from his hood. The second tallest figure stepped forward, pulling his hood back. His skin was the palest Christian had ever seen, and his hair was long and white. He was young with a strong jaw and sharp nose.

"Christian." His voice was deep with an accent Christian couldn't recognize. "We have watched you and have decided you are worthy of joining our…_coven._"

The boy in sunglasses snickered. The one who spoke shot him a glance.

"What is so amusing, Eyes?"

The one called Eyes smiled. "I just find it funny that you used one of your most disliked words, Yemen."

The black boy and the tall brunette giggled slightly.

Yemen shrugged. "Well, it is the most accurate description for, uh, group."

Eyes laughed harder. His voice jingled oddly.

_He must be twelve or something._ Christian thought. Yemen and the others laughed as well. Christian didn't see what was so funny. 'Coven' seemed appropriate. After all, they _were_ vampires. Yemenstopped laughing and the others followed suite. Eyes had a slight smile on his face.

"Krisch, Frances," The two stiffened. "You've seen what he looks like. You're not needed here."

They nodded and ran through the trees. Christian barely heard them as they ran. Yemen turned to Eyes.

"Eyes?" Eyes's smile was gone.

"I'm on it." He said and walked away.

Yemen turned back to Christian. "Now, then. I understand this is what you want." He stated it as a fact. A fact Christian had known since meeting Yemen Three months earlier.

Christian straightened his shoulders and looked Yemen in the eyes.

"Yes." He said.

Then Yemen attacked.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain exploded in Christian's arm. Pain and the knowledge that Yemen had attacked him. Now his left arm felt like it was being ripped off. He heard screaming. He knew his mouth was open. But his train of thought was so distorted he didn't realize it was his screams he heard. He tried thrashing about but Yemen was too strong. He had Christian pinned down. Christian's face was toward the sky. The stars seemed brighter and dimmer at the same time. His head was dizzy. His mouth dry. His arm felt ablaze.

He had stopped screaming. Christian closed his eyes in exhaustion. He was so _tired. _Something wet hit his lower lip. He licked it away. It tasted salty and bitter and metallic. Another drop landed on the crease of his lips. He opened his mouth and something hard pushed against his teeth. Blood filled his mouth and he swallowed. With his good arm he reached up and pushed Yemen's wrist further into his mouth. The blood eased his dry throat. The pain in his arm began to subside. Yemen pulled his wrist away and Christian reached out for it. Then his body spasmed.

Fire erupted in his chest and surged through his veins. His armed throbbed in pain. He arched and groaned. Christian dug his nails deep into the cold ground, he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tears. His body jerked and twitched. He could feel the fire in the very tips of his hair. The pain was too much and his arms and legs flopped helplessly to the ground. His body layed flat and still.

Christian opened his eyes. Brushing the tip of his nose was a single blade of grass, blue in the moonlight. He stared at it as the fire in his body slowly receded towards his heart. His pulse quickened. He could hear his heartbeat. Faster and faster, like a bird's, until, with a final _ba-bump, _it stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christian's body felt numb. It was heavy and he couldn't move.

"Yemen." Someone said. Their voice was light and slightly girlish. Eyes. "I know. A deeper, more masculine voice answered. "You did very well, Eyes."

Christian opened his eyes. Colors blurred but he could make out two humanoid shapes. One of the figures came close to him.

"Well, well. We almost lost you. That would've been very bad." Christian's eyes focused. Yemen was standing over him, a bottle in his outstretched hand, shaking it slightly.

"Y-Yemen?" Christian's throat was dry and scratchy. He coughed and felt it burn.

He sat up and watched the red liquid settle in the bottle.

_Blood._

He uncapped the bottle and put it to his lips. He took a sip and the burn was instantly cooled. Christian tilted the bottle up and heard it crunch inward. Empty already. Yemen handed him another bottle. This time Christian sipped it slowly as he realized they were nolonger outside, but in what looked like an old shack. He watched Eyes lean against a wall. His skin seemed paler against his black sunglasses.

"Eyes," Yemen said. "Go rest. You deserve it." Eyes simply nodded and walked into another room, closing the door behind him.

Yemen sat back down into his chair. Christian leaned forward. "Where am I?" His voice cracked. Yemen smiled. "My home." Christian stiffened in surprise.

The walls of the room were bare. Christian realized he was sitting on a mid-sized couch. It was old and brown but didn't feel very used. Yemen was sitting in an armless wooded chair. Beside him was a small recliner. Christian sat his half-empty bottle on the table in front of him.

"If you're hungry, there are some snacks in the kitchen." Yemen waved his hand toward a doorway. "Just stay out of the orange juice and Reese's. Those are Eyes's"

Christian grimaced at the thought of those combined flavors. He cocked his head toward the man. "Eyes lives here, too?" Yemen chuckled. "Sometimes. Only if needed."

Christian was about to ask what he meant when a low growl came from his stomach. Yemen laughed and stood up.

"Go on. Help yourself. Just don't touch the jars, labeled or not." Yemen shivered as if remembering something awful. He walked to the door Eyes had shut. "I'm going to check on Eyes."

Christian nodded and stood, nearly falling from a dizzy spell. The door closed quickly behind Yemen. Christian walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Two of the three shelves were filled with bottles of blood. The bottom shelf held two orange juice containers, a small jug of milk, and what looked like jars of murky lake water and slimy plants.

He fought the urge to pick up a jar and instead reached for the milk. He went to the cabinets and found dozen more jars filled with crushed plants and flowers. He opened two more cabinets and found a bag of OREOs. Christian poured the milk into a paper cup he found near the sink and sat down at the small kitchen table.

_I guess when you live a long time you develop weird hobbies. _Christian thought. He had eaten nearly half the bag of cookies by the time Yemen walked in.

"Feeling better, I see." He said, looking at the bag. "Good, good. Now, if you want to see something, eh, _cool, _come back here in three days. That should give Eyes enough time to rest."

Christian nodded, "O-okay. Um, what's going to happen?"

Yemen smiled. "You'll see."


End file.
